Can't Sleep
by TheLions'PaleProtector
Summary: Short, somewhat angsty songfic from Gambits' POV. Thinking on Rogue and her reluctance to be with him. "You're so full of yourself," her memory said scornfully. "Not anymore, chere," he whispered sadly. "Not anymore."


**I Can't Sleep **

Summary: A somewhat angsty romy songfic based on 'I can't sleep' by Clay Walker. Remy's point of view

Remy rolled over on the bed with a groan, one arm flung out and the other over his eyes. It was getting harder to sleep, harder to close his eyes each night, he ached so badly. It was useless to even try. Pushing himself out of bed, he padded over to the window in a loose pair of sweatpants and pulled out a cigarette, leaning against the wall and staring outwards. The sun just crept across the sky, unaware of his desperate need, and he cursed silently. She wouldn't come out at night anymore, never even went to her spot in the woods now, knowing he'd be there. And it was tearing him apart more each day, just trying to catch her.

I've been up all night long  
Just waitin' for the sun  
I've given up damn the dawn

His red-on- black eyes closed briefly, breathing in the rich flavor, then slowly opened them again as he exhaled. Remy ran a hand through his already mussed auburn hair with a sigh, willing the day to come faster. When it just seemed to drag on slower he shook his head at his foolishness and headed down to the kitchen of the Acolytes base for a strong cup of coffee.

It ain't never gonna come  
Something's wrong, as long as you're gone

It had never really mattered to him that she was one of the enemies, in fact, that just added to her charm, no matter what punishment Magneto devised. But it had mattered to her, especially at first- so it had started to matter to him. But however wary he was of the man, he'd gladly risk his wrath again if she would only she stopped pushing him away. He took another drag of his cigarette. She took away even the peace he'd once enjoyed in sleep.

I'm not gonna sleep 'til I touch your face  
Baby not a wink, I could go for days

The Cajun laughed wryly, putting out the cigarette and taking a sip of the bitter coffee. With all the girls that still tried to get and keep his attention, and after he'd tried so hard to avoid it, someone had finally managed to steal the Price of Thieves heart. And it was an untouchable Rogue who didn't want anything to do with him.

If you ever needed to see me down on my knees  
Take a look at me, baby I can't sleep

He didn't know how long he was just sitting there with the pot of coffee, but when Pyro ran in looking for two of his Zippo lighters, he split, ignoring the calls. "Hey mate, all mopey again?" the firestarter yelled. Gambit just growled at him, eyes burning darkly. "Somebody needs to take a nap," he heard Pyro mutter. 'No kidding,' the Cajun thought, slamming his door before quickly slipping into his normal outfit, complete with trench coat. It was finally bright out.

Remember when you said you wouldn't last  
I couldn't swallow my pride

Shoving his hands into two unfortunately empty pockets, he bypassed the mirror on his way out, not even really caring what he looked like anymore- hearing a memory of Rogue telling him to get over himself again. His face was sharper now, a little more worn, and he slid his shades on to hide empty, demonic eyes. "You're so full of yourself," she'd said a hundred times. "Not anymore, chére," he whispered. "Not anymore."

Whoa it's sinkin' in, baby losin' you has  
Finally opened my eyes  
I'm wide awake, as long as it takes

He knew she was at school now, for hours more yet, so he took his motorcycle out for a long ride around town until he couldn't stand it anymore and found himself outside of her current classroom, perched in the tree across from the window she sat by. Remy just watched her like that, class to class, taking in all the little things about her he loved so much. He saw her yawn, leaning her head on her gloved hand, and admired her white-striped chestnut hair as she brushed it out of her face. And he wished it was lunchtime already so she could come out and let him try again, or just let him touch her.

I'm not gonna sleep 'til I tough your face  
Baby not a wink, I could go for days  
If you ever need to see me down on my knees  
Take a look at me, baby I can't sleep

When the hour he'd waited for finally arrived, after he went crazy waiting and took another ride around town to pass time, he was bursting with energy. She sat beneath the tree he occupied once again with a sandwich, a soda, and a horror novel, and he leaped down to land nimbly at Rogue's side. Her head jerked up from her book. "Swamp Rat!" she exclaimed in her soft southern voice, surprised. "How long have you been up there?" "Long enough," he replied smoothly as he crouched closer, his face becoming brighter.

I've been up all night long  
Just waitin' for the sun

"Bonjour, chére," he said huskily, framing her face with his hands. Greedily he removed his gloves, needing more. Hands charged with kinetic energy, he settled for a brush of her cheek, the skin like silk at his fingertips. "Gambit..." she started quietly as his eyes closed, savoring the brief contact. "I know," he whispered, taking his hands back. Too long would knock him out, too long would probably kill the both. But so would not enough.

I've given up damn the dawn  
It ain't never gonna come  
Something's wrong, as long as you're gone

Remy took his shades off, returning them to the top inner pocket of his trench coat and Rogue took in a quick breath, her gloved hand reaching up to softly touch his worn face and brush back a stray lock of hair as she gazed deep into his eyes. He gazed back, so much suffering in both pairs of eyes, so much love they'd likely never get to realize.

I'm not gonna sleep 'til I touch your face  
Baby not a wink, I could go for days

He sighed again, getting to his feet and swaying only slightly. He turned his back, tearing himself up enough without seeing her beautiful face, and quickly walked away before he could give into his desire to embrace her and never let her go. By the time he reached his bike, which wasn't that far away, he'd squeezed his eyes shut in case even a single tear dared well there. He'd gotten what he wanted. He could sleep now, he'd touched her face.

If you ever need to see me down on my knees  
Take a look at me, baby I can't sleep

"Remy," he somehow heard her whisper. He turned to face her once more, forcing a weak smile to his lips. There were tears running down her face. "Remy, don't go." With a choked cry, he got to her in a few quick strides; the number didn't matter, she was in his arms. "Don't ever go," she gasped out, holding him tight. He delivered dozens of quick kisses to her teary face, not caring about her powers. But as he grew dizzier with the prolonged contact, face pressed to hers, she realized what was happening and pulled away. He grabbed her before she could go too far. "It's okay, chére," the Cajun said determinedly. "We'll figure dis out. All dat matters is you want me here. No more running." Rogue hesitated a long while but nodded. "No more running." She was so tired of that.

Baby I can't sleep


End file.
